


I promised myself to be brave

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgirl Wendy, ftlgbtpride2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Wendy gains some courage from her sister, Erza.
Relationships: Wendy Marvell & Erza Scarlet
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Kudos: 15
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	I promised myself to be brave

Wendy sat in the co-pilot seat of Erza's car with a knot in the pit of her stomach, nervously playing with the wrinkles of her skirt. It was her first day of High-school.

Under normal circumstances, that wouldn't be such a big deal, her classmates were the exact same ones she had in middle school, which meant she wouldn't have to worry about interacting with new people. The thing is though, that this would be her first time in school as Wendy. 

She had come out to Erza over a year and a half ago, and to their mother some months after when she had finally decided she wanted to start transitioning. Grandine was very supportive and had taken her to a therapist to aid with the whole process, yet Wendy had been a little afraid in regards to school. She had insisted not to start presenting as herself until she started 9th grade and had spent all summer worrying about the possible reactions of her classmates.

All she wanted to do at that moment was run back home, maybe ask her mom to change schools so she could have a blank slate where to start.

"Hey," Erza's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "breathe." Wendy hadn't realized she'd stopped breathing so she followed her sister's instructions. "Good, now I want you to say that everything's going to be fine."

"Everything's going to be fine...hopefully."

She patted the top of Wendy's recently dyed blue hair affectionately. "It will be, you just have to march over there with your chin up and let them see the real you."

"You sound like a motivational poster," she mumbled and Erza nudged her with a chuckle.

"Be gay, do crimes. Does that sound better?" The redhead always managed to get a smile out of her when it was most needed. Erza's gaze turned menacing. "Now, seriously, if anyone bothers you, tell me and I'll give them a lesson." 

They exited the car and separated at the school's entrance. Taking another encouraging breath and lifting her head just as Erza had said, she walked through the corridor towards her class. 

"Wendy, over here!" her best friend called as soon as she saw her enter the classroom, patting a chair right beside hers. Some of her classmates turned to look at her curiously and Wendy made a great effort not to notice them, focusing instead on the smiling pink-haired girl.

"Hi, Chelia," 

"You barely made it on time," she said as Wendy put down her backpack.

"Sorry, I got distracted." The glances didn't linger for long and no one made any bad comments. Maybe everything would be fine after all.


End file.
